The present invention relates to a pitch plow and method of laying a flexible pipe. The invention is illustrated as an agricultural drainage tile plow used to install underground flexible pipe, which is often referred to as drainage tile. However, the invention could be applied to a range of applications, including installation of underground electrical cable, fiber optic cable, or other forms of flexible pipe.
Drainage tile plows, which include pitch plows, are most typically employed by farmers for installing underground flexible pipe as a water management strategy to improve yield, drought resistance, and timeliness of access to their fields. A pitch plow is pulled behind a tractor. As the tractor pulls the plow through the ground, the plow temporarily creates a trench into which the flexible pipe is installed. The foremost tip of the plow's implement cuts a subsurface on which flexible pipe is laid. Favorable drainage characteristics depend upon good control of the installed pipe profile's depth and grade, which is typically at a slope.